Picking Up The Pieces
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After losing their respective volleyball games, Lisa and Hitomi are painfully dumped by Leifang and Tina. Will they be able to find love? Lisa/Hitomi
1. Chapter 1

Dead Or Alive: Picking Up The Pieces

By

Taijutsudemonslayer

_Disclaimer: I don't own DOA, I make no profit from this story_

**Chapter 1: A Common Ground New Zack Island**

Nov. 8, 2009, 14:30 GMT

Lisa and her partner Tina Armstrong are walking along Nikki Beach together, Tina is angry because she and Lisa have lost five straight games.

Tina turned to her dark skinned partner.

"Lisa, if we lose one more match our partnership is over." the blonde American growled.

Lisa's eyes fell and she sighed heavily. "I - I understand, Tina," she said in a soft whisper.

"Hey, Lisa! Hang on a sec," a high pitched voice echoed loudly across the beach.

Lisa and Tina turn around to see Hitomi running towards them. Tina groaned and left Lisa standing there.

"I'm going to the pool," Tina said without looking back.

"Hey ... there, L-Lisa ... h-how are you doing today?" the German girl panted as wiped her sweat-covered face off with a towel she had draped over her shoulders.

"I've had better days." Lisa replied. "How about you?"

"Same here. Lei-fang and I just lost to Kokoro and Kasumi, making this our sixth loss." Hitomi's pretty, youthful face lit up the very next moment. "Kasumi did give me 'Cherry Blossom' and 'Dandelion', though." Hitomi beamed as her brown eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"Wow, two swimsuits. I'd like to see you in them sometime." Lisa said.

"I'll be at the Casino tonight. Lei-fang and I are going to be at the Blackjack table trying to win some credits. My balance is down to 18,244."

"You're doing better than me. I've got only 8,789 credits left." Lisa replied.

"Oh, before I forget ... here, Lisa." Hitomi hands Lisa two boxes wrapped in red wrapping paper.

Lisa opened the first present from Hitomi. It was a red rose.

Lisa's face lit up with joy as she placed it in her hair. "Oh, wow ... thank you, Hitomi. I love it!"

"You still have one more gift to open sweetie," Hitomi said in the sultriest voice Lisa had ever heard. It made the ebony goddess tingle.

Lisa opened her second gift. It was a pineapple.

"Wow! I ... thank you, Hitomi. I love it," Lisa said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like them. I've got to go now, Lisa ... see you at the casino."

"You bet, Hitomi."

That evening Lisa and Tina get ready to play Christie and Helena while Hitomi and Lei-fang match up against Ayane and Kasumi.

Tina served the ball to Kasumi, who passed it to Ayane. The lavender haired female ninja spiked the silver volleyball hard, Lisa dove to try block the score but she misjudged her leap and missed the ball.

(Score: 1-0 Kasumi and Ayane)

"I don't believe you, Lisa!" Tina shouted.

Ayane served to Lisa, who passed it to Tina. Tina spiked the ball, Kasumi tripped and fell.

(Score: 1-1)

Lisa served to Kasumi. The redhead passed to her half-sister who spiked the ball.

"Lisa, go for it!" Tina shouted.

Lisa came up to block the spike but she fell.

(Score: 2-1 Kasumi and Ayane)

"Arrghh! I don't believe you, Lisa! You know what? I quit!" Tina said as she turned and stormed off the beach.

Ayane glanced at Kasumi. "Kas, will you check on Lisa?"

"Ok, Ayane." Kasumi walked up to Lisa and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Lisa-san?"

"I - I try so hard ... but I'm just no good," the ebony woman sobbed.

Kasumi hugged Lisa, who rested her head on Kasumi's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Lisa-san," the Kunoichi of Destiny said. "I'm sure that Tina-san understands."

"No, she doesn't, Kas ... Tina said that if we lost again that our partnership would be over." Lisa sobbed.

Kasumi felt bad for Lisa.

Lei-fang and Hitomi are playing against Christie and Helena. The score is 4-2, with Christie and Helena on top.

"Come on, Hitomi, go for the ball!" Lei-fang shouted.

Hitomi missed the ball Christie scored.

(5-2 Helena and Christie)

"No way!" Lei-fang screamed. She walked over to Hitomi and pushed her down hard. Christie, Helena and Hitomi are all shocked. Helena went to check on Hitomi while Christie confronted Lei-fang.

"Hey! What's with you, Lei-fang?!" the tall Brit yelled.

"I'm through with Hitomi!" the Chinese woman shouted before walking away.

Helena helped Hitomi up.

"Thank you, Helena-san." Hitomi said.

Lisa walked along Tranquil Beach in her new swimsuit 'Sapphire', crying. She sat down on the sand and watched the sunset.

Hitomi walked down to Tranquil Beach, wearing her 'Aquarius' swimsuit with a pair of light blue sandals and carrying a box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

I hope this will help lift Lisa's spirits, Hitomi thought.

Lisa was lying on the beach, the 'Sapphire' swimsuit hugging her body tightly like a second skin. Lisa wiped her eyes clear of tears. How could Tina be so cruel to her? Lisa couldn't understand it, she tried as hard as she could.

"Lisa-san?" Hitomi said.

The African-American scientist turned around and saw the younger German girl, she smiled warmly at her.

"Oh ... hello there, Hitomi," Lisa greeted.

"I noticed that you were alone..." Hitomi commented sympathetically.

"Yes, I - I lost again and ..." she trailed off.

Hitomi walked over and sat down beside Lisa.

"Are you all right Lisa-san?" Hitomi asked as she touched Lisa's left shoulder gently.

"We kept losing."

"You and Tina?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm not with Lei-fang, either," Hitomi announced. "We kept losing, too."

After a few moments, Hitomi smiled. Lisa saw a glint of happiness in Hitomi's eyes.

"Do you want to be alone Lisa-san?"

"N-no, Hitomi, please stay." Lisa said.

"Here, I have something for you," Hitomi declared as she handed the box to Lisa. "I hope you like it."

Lisa took the box and opened it. She gasped and a tear rolled down her face.

Inside the box was a red bangle.

"Thank you, Hitomi," Lisa said as she leaned over and hugged Hitomi.

"So ... do you like it?" Hitomi asked.

Lisa smiled devilishly at the brown-haired girl, Hitomi blushed deeply.

"Come to my suite at the Gemstone in an hour," Lisa whispered seductively into Hitomi's left ear.

Hitomi blushed again and only nodded in response.

Lisa got up and blew Hitomi a kiss and winked at her, then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

New Zack Island  
Nov. 8, 2009, 21:43 GMT

Hitomi changed into her 'Marlin' swimsuit before leaving her room at the Seabreeze Cottage. As she walked along the beach, she saw Kasumi and Kokoro lying on the beach together watching the fireworks, Hitomi was happy for Kasumi. The red-haired kunoichi was kind and gentle. She deserved this vacation more than anyone and Kokoro was just the person to make Kas happy.

Hitomi walked into the lobby of the Gemstone Suite. After getting Lisa's room number from the desk clerk, Hitomi took the elevator up to the second floor. Hitomi walked up to the door of room 2B and knocked.

"Who is it?" Lisa's sweet, angelic voice called out from behind the door.

"I - it's Hitomi, Lisa-san."

"Come on in, Hitomi," Lisa invited.

Hitomi opened the door and went inside. Lisa was sitting in a small armchair next to the window, wearing her 'Sapphire' swimsuit, her legs crossed.

"Hi," Lisa said sweetly.

"Hi, Lisa-san."

"Now now, no need to be so formal, my dear Hitomi."

"Oh, all right, Lisa."

"You know, Hitomi, I'm glad you came by the beach today," Lisa said as she stood up and walked over to Hitomi. The tall ebony beauty gazed longingly into Hitomi's piercing brown eyes.

"You are?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, indeed ... in fact, Hitomi, you brightened my day with your gifts."

"I just wanted to do something to make you feel better, Lisa."

Lisa wrapped her arms around Hitomi, who in turn gently stroked Lisa's short hair.

"Lisa, this vacation didn't start out good for either one of us," Hitomi stated, "but, just maybe..."

"We could change that?" Lisa asked raising one eyebrow and blowing Hitomi a kiss.

Hitomi smiled and blushed. "What would you like to do now?"

"Was that question really necessary?" Lisa replied with a wicked smile.

Hitomi giggled as Lisa caressed her long brown hair again. Lisa grabbed Hitomi around her waistband pulled her in. This time when their lips met it was with force. Lisa pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Hitomi's, tasting the strawberries from her drink.

No longer interested in being submissive, Hitomi pushed Lisa's shoulders, pressing her back against the window. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"Lisa." Hitomi gasped, "I really want you."

"And I want you too, Hitomi," Lisa said.

Hitomi threw her muscular legs around Lisa's waist as they continued kissing. Lisa moaned into Hitomi's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

"Let's ... up the stakes and lose our threads," Lisa suggested as she slowly untied Hitomi's top. Hitomi did the same, untying Lisa's multi-colored top and letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh, Lisa ... you're so beautiful," Hitomi whispered seductively into Lisa's left ear.

"Ohh, Hitomi, you dirty little girl," Lisa snickered as she led the brown-haired German girl over to the large canopy bed.

Lisa gently pushed Hitomi onto her back. The ebony beauty smiled down at Hitomi and shifted again, drawing both of Hitomi's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, she worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Hitomi's already-stiffening nub. Lisa teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Hitomi's hand to her own sex.

Hitomi moved eagerly, using Lisa's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Lisa moved forward in between Hitomi's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Hitomi's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Lisa put her hands down on either side of Hitomi's head. She used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Hitomi, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD LISA! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooood !" Hitomi screeched.

Hitomi's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, so much more skilled, than her last male lover had ever been. Every move Lisa made set her nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of German declarations of love slipped from her lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Lisa moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Lisa's chin, to Hitomi's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Hitomi rolled Lisa onto her back, Hitomi shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Lisa's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"H-Hitomi, what are you ... ooooh!" Lisa cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. She shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Hitomi leaned down to capture Lisa's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Lisa responded by tightening her fingers in Hitomi's long brown hair, wrapping her thighs around her lover's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Hitomi's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Hitomi's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Lisa, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that really something, Lisa," Hitomi said with a giggle.

Lisa laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Hitomi's knee. She reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Hitomi's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping, stroking the tan skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that were being given to her.

"Ohhh, now that's what I like ... you're tempting me to get serious now! You really want it, don't you? You act like such a prim, proper lady, but you need someone to give you a good, hard, down-home fucking, don't you?" Hitomi asked, leaning down to whisper the question into Lisa's ear.

Lisa gasped a bit at the coarse word, but nodded, her breath coming quickly at Hitomi's continued attention.

"Well, if you need it, you better ask for it. I can just tease you like this all night, if I have to," Hitomi said, coming back up to look down at Lisa, and smirking. "All you got to do is tell me what you want me to do, and I'll rock your whole world tonight. And, if you're a good girl, maybe again tomorrow..."

"Oh, Hitomi," Lisa moaned, "I want you ... Hitomi, I want you badly. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life!" Lisa screamed.

Hitomi smiled as she worked hard, watching Lisa intently. She was loving the expressions that crossed her new lover's face, the way she tightened her arms around Hitomi's neck, the way the light caressed her fair, glistening skin. If there was any woman Hitomi could desire more, she would be hard-pressed to name her. Lisa looked like a goddess to her, a writhing ebony Venus of pleasure before her. Her own breath was coming quickly now, and as her climax edged closer, she began to groan deeply, her breath catching in her throat in her passion.

Hitomi ground her hips harder, her hot button rubbing steadily up and down, over Lisa's in a searing rhythm that was bringing the American lady to steady shivers. Hitomi smiled as she leaned down, bringing her lips to one of Lisa's nipples. She sucked it hard, and swirled her tongue over its tip, then pulled her mouth away, grazing the sensitive nub with her teeth.

Lisa moaned and gasped loudly, eyes opening wide as her quivers became harder shakes. Her eyes widened, and with a loud cry, she let the wave break over her dark, lean body. Her bucking, shaking fit of orgasmic bliss also caused her sex-slickened clit to grind harder against Hitomi's, sending her into a screaming, explosive climax of her own.

Lisa and Hitomi cuddled together in Lisa's bed, Lisa is caressing Hitomi's creamy hip with her leg while Hitomi is stroking Lisa's hair with her right hand.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Lisa asked.

"Ohhh ... let's see, we could buy each other a new swimsuit, find a pair of girls to play against, and..." Hitomi suddenly trailed off and smiled wickedly as she snuggled closer to Lisa. "We could come back here after lunch and go a few more rounds. How's that sound?"

Lisa smiled and gave Hitomi a passionate French kiss as the German moaned into Lisa's eager mouth.

"Oh, Hitomi, baby ... that sounds positively heavenly," the African-American girl answered before resting her head against Hitomi's ample chest and closing her eyes. Hitomi smiled then she too drifted off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
